


kickshaw

by labrnth



Series: 字母集 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 一對銀製的袖扣。





	kickshaw

　　Harry送Malfoy的生日禮物裝在一個精巧的木製小盒子裡。

　　不大，差不多一手可以勉強握住的巴掌大小。對方知道那不是戒指，因為他們的無名指上已經有一圈能套住彼此的證明。Malfoy舉起來將它翻覆欣賞了一翻，撫過盒蓋上的簡易刻字，指尖輕輕拍打著。

　　男人瞇起那對令Harry沉迷的灰藍色雙眸，思索猜測。

　　Hey, why don’t you just open it？

　　Harry走過去，覆上男人的手掌，逼迫對方把盒子放下，別再把弄它。這種被審視鑑定的感覺使他煩躁，雖然他知道那大部分是Malfoy出於故意的舉動。

　　他清了清喉嚨，挑起眉表示：「我認為我挑得還不錯。」

　　Malfoy發出高傲的、純血的笑聲，尾端拉著幾個滑稽的鼻音悶哼，他把對方的意思認作不認同。

　　Then why don’t you just take a look？

　　咬著嘴唇，Harry再次嘗試說服對方打開盒子。他的戀人總是花費一切心力在挑釁他，而且都很成功。Malfoy微微低下身，讓他們的視線齊平，抿緊的薄唇張口呢喃一聲「Fine」。

　　但首先我認為我應該道聲謝。男人垂下眼簾，在他的嘴角印上一吻。

　　木盒子裡裝得東西的確是令Malfoy意想不到，略帶吃驚的神情問到「破特你什麼時候變得這麼有品味了」。

　　男人盯著它們半晌，小心地自紫天鵝絨上捏起其中一個。

　　是的，它們是一對的。

　　

　　一對銀製的袖扣。

　　

　　他們說一個男人在正式場合，身上不可缺的三樣金屬：婚戒、手錶、和袖扣。因此Harry翻找了對方的衣櫃許久，確認對方有一兩件符合要求的袖扣襯衫後，著手挑選了自己認定適合對方的款式。

　　金色有點浮誇，而且Malfoy不會喜歡的，看到的瞬間肯定會喊他Gryffindor的蠢獅子；他也不喜歡一整顆寶石在對方的袖口閃耀，有點沉重、又像是炫富的笨拙。

　　所以是銀製的，低調、而不過份地展現男人的氣質。

　　燈光把鈕扣照出一圈溫潤的反光，繞著邊緣打轉。Malfoy細視上頭的鏤刻，砸舌細語著「勉強及格」，一隻細膩的小蛇攀附在上頭、吐著信子，眼睛是閃爍的碎鑽、無疑的水晶綠。

　　Harry翻了個白眼，喜歡就直說、別拐彎抹角。

　　

　　但終究結局圓滿就好。他側過頭，眼角泛起笑意。

　　等不及見到對方別上他的禮物。


End file.
